A motor-operated steering column adjusting device for such a steering column module is known from DE 10 2007 042 737 A1. The known steering column-adjusting device comprises a support beam to be attached to the vehicle and a jacket tube. The latter is adjustable not only in its longitudinal direction, but also in its inclination relative to the support beam, so that a height adjustment of a steering wheel is also accomplished. An appropriate drive is also provided for this purpose.
Such steering column modules enable a convenient adaptation to the respective requirements of the user. There are manual and motor-operated designs; the latter can also be controlled via a memory. Generally, electric motors are provided as the motors. A length adjustable steering column is known from U.S. Publication No. 2008/0229866A1.
Efforts are being made to equip such steering column modules with effective safety features. For example, the length of the steering column is supposed to be able to shorten in the event of an accident. For this purpose, at least one crash member is provided that has normally solid areas, which, however, yield in the event of an accident of the vehicle. This accident includes a severe accident in which crash sensors of the vehicle are triggered and may even include a less severe accident without triggering the air bags. The solid areas are disposed at suitable locations. However, it is intended to manufacture the steering column module with high rigidity so that precise steering that is free from play is possible at all times. This requirement stands in contrast to yielding areas, as they are necessary for crash members. It is somewhat difficult to form the crash member in this way and at a desired location, so that they are sufficiently rigid up to a certain threshold, but sufficiently yielding above the threshold. The threshold is in this case determined by a measure for an accident, for example, the threshold is selected at which other safety features of the motor vehicle, such as airbags, are triggered. Thus, the invention aims at reconciling or combining the partially conflicting requirements for a sufficiently rigid, precise steering action and an area that yields in the event of a crash.